Rouge à lèvres
by Duam78
Summary: One-shot suite à un défi lancé sur le Chat de Beans on Toast: Placer le mot Rouge à lèvres.


Ianto venait de terminer de faire le tour du Hub pour s'assurer que plus un seul objet ne trainait par terre, ou n'avait été abandonné négligemment sur une table, une chaise ou sur n'importe quelle surface permettant de déposer un dossier, un artéfact ou une tasse de café. Il faisait cet exercice toutes les fins de semaine. Il s'était astreint à ce rythme dès les premiers jours passés à Torchwood car il s'était aperçu que l'ordre n'était pas la principale priorité des membres de l'équipe. Loin de là … Jack étant le plus mauvais élève quand il s'agissait de classer ou de ranger. Son œil fut attiré par un morceau de papier brunâtre qui dépassait de sous une armoire. Il se pencha pour le récupérer et faillit s'étrangler quand il lut l'intitulé du formulaire qu'il avait dans les mains.

**Ianto** : JACK !

Il avait cherché ce papier des heures durant avant de piteusement appeler UNIT pour en redemander un, car ils l'avaient « perdu ». Cela lui avait valu les railleries de son homologue qui se targuait de ne jamais rien perdre et d'avoir le système de classement le plus exemplaire du monde. Tout ça pour un ordre de virement de 125 £ en réparation d'un véhicule que Jack avait « emprunté » à l'organisation lors d'une précédente mission et dont il s'était servi comme bélier pour défoncer un portail.

**Ianto** : Jack ! Devine ce que je viens de retrouver …

N'entendant aucun bruit venant du bureau de son supérieur, Ianto décida d'aller voir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Ce n'était jamais bon signe lorsque Jack restait silencieux. Soit il préparait une « surprise » dont il serait une nouvelle fois le destinataire malheureux, soit… mais ça, il préférait ne pas y penser. Il poussa la porte et découvrit une pièce vide. Personne. Bizarre, il n'avait pas entendu de bruit et était certain que personne n'avait quitté le Hub. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Il s'avança vers la table et regarda l'écran d'ordinateur. Sur la surface vitrée, un mot était écrit avec du… Ianto posa le doigt sur la substance rouge carmin et en palpa la matière de son pouce… du rouge à lèvres !

_Café _

Café ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Jack voulait du café et il n'avait trouvé que cette idée pour le lui dire ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça … S'il avait voulu un café, il lui aurait, comme d'habitude hurlé sa commande depuis son bureau. Mais alors ? Ianto fixait le mot depuis plus de 30 secondes, luttant contre son envie, à la limite du T.O.C., de l'effacer, mais pour ça il faudrait qu'il aille chercher un produit spécial capable de dissoudre la graisse contenue dans les ingrédients entrants dans la composition des rouges à lèvres. Il décida qu'il s'occuperait de ça plus tard et se rendit vers le seul endroit qui lui venait à l'idée à la lecture du mot : Le coin détente avec son percolateur.

Arrivé, il dut se tenir à la table d'une main et à une chaise de l'autre… Sur la façade de son percolateur, objet qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout, un nouveau mot était inscrit, toujours avec le même « crayon ». Et à coté un petit morceau de papier, on aurait dit une photographie déchirée sur laquelle était visible un pied gauche portant des talons aiguilles et recouvert d'un bas résille, vu de dos. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ianto était totalement perdu… Jack pouvait parfois inventer des scénarii très recherchés. Il releva les yeux et relut le second « indice », vu que c'était apparemment ce dont il s'agissait : Une chasse au trésor dont le prix était ... ? Jack, lui-même… ?

_Ficus _

Ficus… Ianto se tritura les méninges en essayant de trouver la réponse à cette devinette… Le seul endroit du Hub à accueillir cette plante était la serre. Il leva les yeux vers l'étage et les vitres laissant apercevoir les diverses plantes conservées. Il s'empara du morceau de photo et gravit les escaliers. Lorsqu'il entra dans la serre, il fut prit d'étouffement tellement le chauffage avait été monté au maximum. Il avança vers le coin contenant les ficus et sentit que son genou avait heurté un fil tendu au travers de sa route. Une seconde plus tard, l'arrosage automatique se déclencha et il se retrouva trempé des pieds à la tête. Jurant tant qu'il pouvait et passant en revue l'ensemble des injures galloises qu'il avait dans son vocabulaire, il écarta les feuilles de la plante et trouva le mot écrit sur la vitre, ainsi qu'un second morceau de photo montrant le second pied, identique au précédent.

_Douche _

Douche… Ça c'est sûr… Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour enlever cette odeur d'engrais qui était automatiquement libéré avec l'arrosage. Et il fallait avouer que c'était une odeur plutôt forte et désagréable. Il arracha la photo et redescendit en direction des cabines individuelles. Il se déshabilla avec difficulté. Ses vêtements dégoulinaient, ils avaient d'ailleurs laissé de belles traces sur les escaliers et le sol et il pouvait parfaitement être suivi « à la trace », et les enlever relèverait de l'exploit. Il laissa choir sa veste sur le sol de la salle de bain, de toute façon, vu son état, son costume finirait directement à la poubelle… Il mettrait ça sur ses notes de frais, ce serait sa vengeance… Il entra dans la cabine, ferma le rideau et tourna les robinets. Un jet d'eau tiède coula sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau faire son office, longeant les reliefs de son corps. Après s'être savonné et rincé, il sortit et attrapa la serviette éponge qui se trouvait accroché à la patère. Il regarda le tas informe de ses vêtements et se résigna à ne pas les remettre. Il se ceignit les hanches de la serviette et se dirigea vers le lavabo afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Sur le miroir, trois mots.

_Sandwich au jambon_

Ianto resta coi un moment … Tout en faisant marcher ses méninges, il délogea le morceau de photo coincé dans un des coins du miroir. L'arrière d'une jambe avec le haut des bas résilles et le début de l'attache d'un porte jarretelle. Qui pouvait être cette femme ? Et surtout pourquoi Jack lui montrait cela ? Son amant était certes très ouvert dans le domaine du sexe mais l'idée d'un plan à trois qui commençait à germer dans l'esprit de Ianto lui laissait un goût amer de « pas envie »… Il chassa cette idée et se concentra sur ce Sandwich au jambon. Le seul endroit où il était susceptible de trouver cet aliment était le frigo de la salle de réunion. C'est là qu'ils entreposaient une réserve de nourriture pour les journées éprouvantes qui ne leur laissaient généralement pas le temps de déjeuner, et ils engloutissaient alors leur sandwich ou salade en 5 minutes assis à la table de la salle de réunion. Il sortit de la salle de bain, bénissant le ciel que Owen, Tosh et Gwen aient quitté les lieux depuis longtemps. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre tenant la serviette afin d'éviter qu'elle ne tombe et entra dans la grande salle panoramique. Il chercha du regard l'indice suivant. Ce petit jeu commençait à l'amuser, il devait l'admettre, il était curieux de ce que Jack lui réservait… Il posa les yeux sur chaque surface verticale qui aurait permis à Jack de lui laisser le mot mais ne trouva rien. Il regarda alors la table et vit ce qu'il cherchait écrit en énormes lettres majuscules sur toute la hauteur du plateau. Il ne l'avait pas vu avant car la table étant de couleur sombre, il devait être posté à un endroit précis pour que la faible lumière se reflète sur le dépôt visqueux.

_Pô _

Ianto éclata de rire tout seul. Cet épisode de leurs ébats exotiques lui rappelait d'excellents souvenirs. Il avait d'ailleurs précieusement gardé la photo de Jack et de sa nièce dans son porte-feuille et la regardait souvent. Elle avait été tellement heureuse lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arrivé accompagné de son Teletubbies préféré. Il devait avouer que Jack avait parfaitement joué son rôle durant plus de 4 heures, entouré d'une dizaine d'enfants âgés de 4 à 6 ans. Il récupéra le morceau de photo, le jumeau du précédent. Mais où devait-il se rendre ? Deux endroits lui venaient à la tête … Le premier… dans la chambre où Jack avait revêtu le fameux costume de Tinky Winky (mais ce n'était pas le nom laissé par jack) donc le plus plausible, connaissant le phénomène Harkness, c'était dans la pièce où Jack s'était montré plus qu'inventif quant à l'utilisation de la peluche : la salle d'autopsie… Une nouvelle fois, il descendit les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et continua celles qui menaient à l'antre d'Owen. Il trouva le mot sur l'inox de la table médicale. Le médecin de l'équipe qui prenait un soin particulier à garder sa salle propre ferait une syncope s'il voyait ça.

_Aspirateur _

Il frissonna. La température ici était toujours plus fraîche que dans les autres pièces et couvert uniquement d'une courte serviette, les cheveux toujours humides, il commençait à avoir froid. Il attrapa la pièce photographique du puzzle qu'il essayait de compléter et remonta.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et déposa les 5 morceaux sur la table basse, les disposant de façon à avoir une idée de ce que cela pouvait bien représenter. Il avait deux jeux de jambes complètes. De très belles jambes admit-il silencieusement. Beaucoup de femmes en seraient jalouses. Les galbes des mollets et de ses cuisses étaient parfaitement proportionnés selon son œil de professionnel de la silhouette. Le cinquième morceau qu'il venait de récupérer était le bras gauche, recouvert d'un gant crème en satin, crut-il deviner. Tous les doigts étaient repliés à l'exception de l'index qui pointait vers… Manquant de pièces pour en être certain mais devinant aisément ce qui se trouvait à cette hauteur et dans la direction indiquée, Ianto se douta que l'endroit étaient les fesses de la personne. Était-ce l'indice final… Celui qui le mènerait Jack et à ce qu'il avait préparé ? Il revint sur le mot laissé à son intention. Aspirateur … cela remontait à loin dans sa mémoire… Quelques temps après son arrivé à Torchwood. Une histoire de tablier et d'un aspirateur. L'appareil aurait dû être jeté aux poubelles depuis belle lurette, mais Ianto avait insisté pour le garder et essayer de le réparer. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps et l'aspirateur était resté entreposé dans un coin de la buanderie. Ianto se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière du Hub. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec… Un aspirateur flambant neuf sur lequel était inscrit les mots suivants.

_Sex Toys _

L'indice photo était, comme il s'en doutait, le second bras portant le même gant de satin crème, mais tenant dans la main une rose rouge. Jack était friant de l'utilisation d'objets censés décupler les sensations de plaisir durant les jeux sexuels auxquels ils se livraient assez régulièrement. Le second tiroir de la commode de la chambre de son amant en était rempli. Mais lorsqu'il pensait à sex toys… Une seule « situation » lui venait à l'esprit… Le jour où ils en avaient égaré un dans le Hub… Ils n'avaient que la télécommande et cherchaient désespérément à retrouver l'objet grâce au son des vibrations qu'il émettait. Ils l'avaient finalement retrouvé, ou plus exactement Gwen l'avait retrouvé dans la boîte à gants du SUV. Un grand moment de solitude… à deux… Il se dirigea donc vers le garage et alluma les néons. Sur le pare-brise du véhicule qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à garder propre, l'indice. Il faillit laisser tomber le jeu tellement le fait que Jack ait osé écrire sur son « précieux » comme il le taquinait souvent, l'avait mis en rogne. Il n'avait apparemment pas compris la leçon de la CB accrochée au rétroviseur avec du gros scotch noir. Il était à deux doigts de claquer la porte du Hub et de rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il vit le morceau de photo coincé sous l'essuie glace : une chevelure blonde descendant jusqu'aux creux des reins. Le puzzle était presque terminé, il ne manquait plus qu'une seule pièce. L'excitation fut la plus forte, il fixa la vitre avant du véhicule et réfléchit.

_Chronomètre _

Ianto savait parfaitement où aller. La morgue. C'était là-bas qu'il avait, pour la première fois, osé émettre une proposition déguisée. « J'ai toujours le chronomètre monsieur » lui avait-il dit, les yeux remplis de désir mais d'appréhension également. Jack n'avait pas compris immédiatement, Ianto avait été un peu trop subtil … « Imaginez… On peut faire beaucoup de choses avec un chronomètre. » avait-il ajouté. Le capitaine lui avait alors lancé un de ses sourires carnassiers et s'était dépêché de renvoyer les autres membres de l'équipe. Il se dirigea donc vers la grande salle mortuaire. Une porte était ouverte et un tiroir avait été tiré. Il n'y avait pas de mot d'inscrit. Seulement le dernier morceau de photographie. Il repositionna les 7 autres bouts du puzzle et le compléta avec le postérieur manquant. Dessus étaient marqués deux mots.

_Mesuring Tape _

« Les mètres de couturières ne mentent jamais ! » lui avait dit Jack, dans son bureau après qu'il ait lu son journal. Il avait été tellement honteux que son patron ait osé violer son intimité qu'il n'avait même pas eu la force de riposter et s'était enfui sans dire un mot. Cela s'était passé dans le bureau de Jack… Cela voulait-il dire qu'il devait se rendre là où tout avait commencé ? Retourner au point de départ ? Il regarda la photo une nouvelle fois. Mis à part des épaules de nageuse d'ex-Allemagne de l'Est et des hanches peu marquées, cette femme aurait fait envie à n'importe quel homme. Mais Ianto n'avait envie que d'une chose en ce moment : cette chose s'appelait Jack Harkness et il l'attendait dans son bureau. Il abandonna la photo sur le tiroir et s'élança hors de la morgue en direction du bureau de son amant. Plus il s'approchait et plus une musique lui parvenait aux oreilles. C'était un air bien connu, celui d'une comédie musicale à succès, tirée d'une pièce de théâtre des années 1970.

" _There is one thing that I am forever, certain of... I hear_

_La da da da da da da da da da, la da da da da da da da da da_

_And I'm young and in love…" _

Ianto poussa la porte et devant lui, allongée sur le canapé, la femme de la photo. Ianto la dévisagea des pieds à la tête, puis revint vers son ventre sur lequel était inscrit : « ICI » au rouge à lèvres carmin avec une flèche indiquant la culotte bouffante style french cancan des cabarets français de Pigalle. Le femme leva la main vers lui et de son index lui fit signe d'avancer, mais Ianto restait figé sur place, ne sachant que faire. D'un coté il avait envie de fuir car il se tenait à moitié-nu, couvert par une simple serviette, devant une femme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, mais d'un autre coté… Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, car depuis qu'il était avec Jack, peu de femmes arrivaient à l'exciter à ce point, l'obligeant à plaquer ses mains devant sa masculinité qui tentait de se frayer un chemin sous la serviette.

Voyant qu'il ne bougerait pas, la femme se redressa sur le canapé et se leva de façon à ce que Ianto puisse apercevoir son dos. Une autre flèche descendait vers ses fesses avec, au-dessus, écrit de la même manière : « Ou ICI ». Elle marchait langoureusement croisant ses jambes à chaque pas lui donnant une démarche chaloupée. Ianto baissa les yeux. Il cherchait un moyen de se soustraire à ce « cadeau ? » de Jack… D'ailleurs il était où celui-là ? Il ne perdrait rien pour attendre… Cela allait se payer cher ! L'inconnue s'était arrêtée à quelques pas de lui et le dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres au minimum. Elle avait posé sur son torse ses mains manucurées aux ongles aussi écarlates que la couleur du rouge à lèvres qui avait servi à écrire tous ces mots. Elle les fit glisser vers son bas-ventre, mais fut arrêtée par Ianto qui bredouilla des excuses et tenta de tourner les talons pour sortir de ce traquenard. Elle le retint avec une force impressionnante et posa son index sur les lèvres de Ianto lui intimant le silence. Elle se positionna dans son dos, passa une main dans sa chevelure que le séchage naturel avait parsemé de bouclettes et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque à la naissance des cheveux, le faisant frissonner. Puis elle descendit ses mains au niveau de la serviette et la défit d'un geste libérant le sexe du jeune homme qui ne bougeait pas, comme pétrifié. Il la sentit reculer et s'éloigner de lui. C'est alors que Ianto entendit une voix familière venant de derrière lui.

Voix : Je crois que j'ai du souci à me faire vu ta réaction !

Ianto resta dos à son amant, n'osant le regarder en face. Il avait été prit en flagrant délit de… De quoi ? Il n'avait rien fait ! Il avait même tenté de partir… Ok, il était resté … Mais… Il essayait de se trouver des excuses, mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'en trouvait aucune. Piteux, les yeux fixés au sol, il se retourna vers son amant. Lorsqu'il les releva il eut le choc de sa vie. Il dut même se raccrocher à la chaise près de lui tellement il était étonné. Devant lui, Jack était adossé à la porte, il portait les habits de cette femme et une perruque blonde gisait au sol. Dans ses mains, il tenait deux tubes de rouge à lèvres.

Ianto : Jack ? C'était toi ?

Jack : Tu crois que j'aurais dû utiliser « Plaisir écarlate » plutôt que « Rouge passion » ?


End file.
